


Vampires of the West

by 97Charlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eventual Sex, Fingering, M/M, Magic, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex in a Barn, Time Travel, Transformation, Wild West, Witches, bottom!Dean, gentle cas, vampire!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Charlie/pseuds/97Charlie
Summary: Dean is sent to the 1870s, and is forced to make the decision, does he become a vampire so he has a chance to meet Sammy again? Does he become the very thing he's hunted for years for the chance of seeing his family again?





	1. You're Dressed Oddly, Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> Just as a little not, for the sake of this AU, the Supernatural!Vampires don't exist and I will be making up my own lore to make everything fit better in this story so it will smooth a little more smoothly.

_No no no no, this could not be happening._ But it was, Dean was stranded, and there wasn’t a soul that could save him, none that knew he was gone at least. Time traveling gone wrong. A hunt gone wrong. A witch in Texas that he and Sam had been tracking for two weeks got wise on them. The witch had sent people back in time, and was feeding off of whatever power it generated. Sam said something about it reminding him of some nerd show that Dean had never seen- Doctor Who? It didn’t matter much because Dean had fallen sucker for its tricks and had tumbled into the rabbit hole. 

Here he was stranded in the Wild West, and there was no one that could put him back in the time he needed to be. He had no money. What did money even look like this long ago? The road under his feet that had been asphalt was now a dirt path. The cars that buzzed around him faded into much less populated carriages and lone horses. Dean kicked at the dirt under his shoes, jaw clenching at the realization of his fate. He could hold out and hope that Sam defeated the witch, but that wouldn’t bring him back, would it? It would only prevent any more future victims from falling ploy to the witch’s tricks.

Dean, stranded in the middle of a dirt road, began to walk in one direction because no good would come to him from standing in one place. _fuck,_ he thought to himself. 

As thoughts continued to push through Dean’s head, he saw a small town lit up with lamps in the distance. Finally, people. He looked down at himself, realizing his garb wasn’t completely appropriate for the time. He was wearing a button-down shirt with a green jacket on top, as well as a pair of jeans and sneakers. He pinched at the bridge of his nose, realizing he was not prepared to walk into anywhere sticking out like the sore thumb that he was. 

His ears perked up at the sound of a pointed cough that was much too close for him not to know the origin. His head snapped around, looking for the owner of the cough, but he could see nothing in the darkness, his eyes further strained due to the contrast of the lamp lights against the darkness of the field around him. 

“There’s something off about you,” came a voice, rough and gravely like it hadn’t spoken in days. Dean found the owner of the voice to his left. The man seemed to appear from the dark, from nothing in fact. Dean gave him a cautious eye, his whole body tense as he watched the other step closer to him. The man’s hair was jet black and he had bright blue eyes that caught in the flicker of the light. “Are you going to say something or are you going to keep standing there staring at me?”

Affronted by the question, Dean balked for a moment. Who was this man to appear from nowhere and question the way he was dressed? “I don’t think it’s any of your business, pal. If you don’t mind, I think I’ll be on my way.”

The man just smiled, all teeth. It was an unsettling thing. His eyes were dead in much contrast to the pearly smile that plastered his face. It reminded Dean of a crocodile. As if he were prey being circled by a predator that was batting its meal around for fun. Dean straightened himself subconsciously as he waited for the other to reply, but it never came. He looked at the other and considered looking around for a bar, somewhere with people to be witness to this behavior. 

The man must have noticed Dean looking for an escape route because he finally spoke. “You know, it’s dangerous to be out at night. The town has a curfew, haven’t you heard? There’s a monster out.”

Oh- a monster. That was right up Dean’s alley, but of course he was not prepared to fight at the moment, not after the disorientation of time travel. The man’s statement all but admitted that he was the monster, so Dean figured he could at least throw the other off of his game with a question from the left field. “What year is it? And is this Texas?”

Just as he thought, the creature paused, thrown off the scent of what he assumed would be easy game. A man walking alone at night? Dean didn’t even need to know what breed of monster he was, that was always easy prey for a monster. “The year is 1870, and yes, this is Texas. _what_ is wrong with you?” He asked, his attack mode seeming to lower for a moment.

Dean allowed himself to relax despite the situation that he was presented with. He was in the thing’s head, and he could see the gears turning as the other tried to figure out his game. “Don’t worry about it, pal. If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to adhere to that schedule and head home.” With those words, he pushed past the monster, hoping that would be enough to throw the other off so he’d figure he wouldn’t be worth the chase. This was something Dean could deal with in the future. 

A plot was already spinning in Dean’s head of trying to find another witch to throw him into the future, so he could get back to Sammy. Of course, he didn’t know what implications that would have to the witch in his present time. Dean managed to get a few steps before he was stopped in his tracks by a very stone wall- wait no, that was a body- appearing in front of him. It was the monster. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. When was anything ever that easy? 

“Sorry, but you’re not making it home.” The monster seemed to regain his pose, his appearance of being a suave mistake-less being. As his statement ended, Dean could see fangs emerging from his gums, pricking at the edges of his lips. 

“A vampire. Just what I wanted to deal with in being thrown into the Wild West,” Dean muttered to himself, but of course the vampire heard it. He was much closer than he wanted to be to a vampire without silver hidden under his sleeve. “Listen, if you let me slide past and find another meal tonight, I’ll let you live another night.” Bluff. Not like he had many other options.

The monster raised a brow, considering Dean carefully. “What is your name?” He asked, doing nothing to separate the distance between them.

“Dean Winchester. So nice to meet you toothy,” He said, tapping at the other’s jaw. “Glad we could have this chat. I’m going to be on my way then.” 

He turned again, hoping this would be the time he could get away from the creature. He made it a few steps further before the vampire appeared in front of him again. Thankfully, this time he didn’t run into him this time. “You don’t smell like this era, Dean. This era smells of dust and dirt and wildlife. You smell- unusual. Like spice.”

“Glad I could introduce you to a new smell. Like I said, I’ll be on my way.” Dean was running out of ways to get around this guy. This time he side stepped him and continued walking into town.

“You’re not leaving-“ The vampire said, grabbing him by the back of his jacket and throwing him further from the lights of the town. “I want an answer to my… curiosities. Than I will consider leaving you for another day.”

Great. So it wasn’t in the cards that he was going to scare this thing into leaving him alone. “What curiosities would that be?”

“You’re dressed oddly, why?”

“Hey man, you know it’s not fair to make fun of the way someone dresses.” Dean joked, but the vampire took a step closer, silently insisting. “I’m from the year 2008. I was trying to take down a witch, and got sent here. I’m going to try and find a way back. Is that enough info for you? I swear to God I’ve never seen any monster pry this much into my personal life.”

The vampire snarled a bit at the word monster, but if anything, it proved Dean’s point. Was he not just about to suck his blood and leave him dry? “You’re a time traveler? You’re from nearly two hundred and fifty years in the future?” 

“I do believe that’s what I just said to you.”

The monster stares at him for a moment, sizing him up. He takes a step forward, and Dean stands as still as a statue. He couldn’t believe he was about to be killed by a vampire of all things, well, a witch killed him in all technical terms, but Dean didn’t care about the technicalities. Dean gnawed at his bottom lip, unsure of how to get out of the vampire’s sights. 

“I want to hear all about the next one hundred and fifty years. You’re going to tell me all about it.”

“As much as I’d love to stand around and tell you who wins the world series, I don’t think I should, and I don’t really want to. I can only imagine the bitching I’ll get from Sammy if I fuck up the future.”

“Sammy?” The monster asked.

“He’s my baby-“ Dean stopped himself. Why was he telling this monster everything? What was compelling him to open his mouth and not keep it shut. It’s not like there was a siren/vampire combo in the world. Not like this guy had him under any kind of spell either.

“Your baby? Like your partner?” The vampire inquired, and if Dean didn’t know any better he would have thought the other looked upset.

“No! He’s my brother.”

“Oh, so you’re not going to see your brother again?

“Have you had a conversation with a human being before?” Dean snapped, looking at the other. He was certainly less threatening than any creature he’d met in his hunting years. Of course, he never really stopped to have a conversation with many of the ghosts and spirits he saw along his way. Maybe some of them were fine, aside from you know, murdering people. 

“Not really.”

“Were you not a human at some point?” 

“Yes, but it was so long ago I-“ The vampire’s brow furrowed, clearly unhappy with how the conversation flipped onto him. “I don’t remember. I’ve been alive for hundreds of years. I haven’t had the opportunity to interact with humans beyond what my body requires. Small talk tends to be all I need these days.”

“So you have to survive a hundred and fifty years before you could possibly see your brother again?” the vampire asked.

“Looks that way. Or I could find someone to throw me back to the future.”

“I don’t think it works like that. From the witches I’ve spoken with the only time-travel that’s ever been possible is to throw someone backwards as means of creating energy to sustain themselves off of.”

Dean rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his frustrations. Of course this dick knew how witches worked. “I don’t have time to talk to you about the semantics of time travel.”

“I think you have nothing but time.”

Dean had enough. He went to swing a punch at the vampire, but it was sidestepped. He threw another fist, and this one was caught, and twisted so it was pressed to the small of his back. He grunted at the pain, struggling to free his arm from the vampire’s grasp. “You’ve got nothing but time,” he repeated, this time in Dean’s ear.

Despite what Dean thought was coming, no fangs were pressed to his lips. Instead, his arm was freed, and he was swiveled around to face the vampire. The fangs that had been resting on the other’s gums had retracted and he looked humanlike once again. “My name is Castiel, I will be… around.” 

Dean would have liked to say that he saw the other run off, but he disappeared. Just as quickly as he entered Dean’s vision, he was gone, and he didn’t know how to process what had just happened. Was that the mercy of a vampire? Did such a thing exist?


	2. You Piqued My Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Shorter chapter this time, sorry, but I promise something is coming up! Let me know what you think or what you'd like to see happen with this fic

Dean found a place to rest for the night, but sleep didn’t come easy to him. His resting place was an empty barn—go figure. The barn floor was dirt, and there were tools strewn about, making it more of a storage space than an actual barn for housing animals. Thankfully, Dean found a low-lit corner of the barn that he didn’t think he’d be spotted if the owner decided to poke their head in now or in the morning.

He spent the night staring at the ceiling of the barn, thinking about the blue-eyed vampire named Castiel that didn’t kill him. Threatened him maybe, but he didn’t make good on any threats of making Dean a meal. The crazy thing was Dean couldn’t figure out why. The thing came from the night, complaining about being hungry, and let Dean, someone without a family in this era, someone who wouldn’t be missed for another hundred years, go.

In the midst of his train wreck of thoughts, Dean found himself falling into a fitful sleep. He saw those eyes again, and he felt again like prey being circled by a predator. An antelope surrounded by lick-lipping lionesses. A smug smile pulled at the lips of the vampire in his mind’s eye. He stared at the deceptively inviting too-white teeth. The smile beckoned, calling him further. It promised him a future. It promised him the ability of seeing Sammy again.

Dean woke with a start after an image of falling into the other’s blue eyes seared into his brain. After spending hours on the dirt, Dean’s back ached. He could feel the knots forming, and he let out a groan as he tried to stretch himself out. Dawn hadn’t broken yet as indicated by the moonlight filtering through the slots in the wooden roof.

He couldn’t tell what time it was, but he knew he wasn’t going to be falling asleep again any time soon. Dean glanced around the barn and decided to investigate to see if he could find anything that would help him blend in in this area. First thing would probably be a shirt. Who wore a button down in the wild west?

There was little success in his search. He was only able to find a dusty hat that looked like it hadn’t seen a the top of a head in years. Dean brushed off the dust and bit back a cough from the irritation. He put the hat on his head and adjusted it carefully. Not a bad fit. At least he could feel like a real cowboy while he was here.

His search took a little longer than he intended as he could see the sun trying to peak through the door now. He should probably venture into town if he was going to figure anything out about getting out of here. As he reached to push open the door, he found there was a resistance pushing it the opposite direction. _shit_ he thought to himself, _shit shit shit_ . The owner of the barn was going to find him and shoot him. Dean may not have to worry about getting back to the 2000s now.

Instead of a yelling farmer pushing through the doors demanding an explanation of the freeloading, he saw that it was Castiel pushing the door open. This was worse. Why the fuck hadn’t he found a weapon last night? He knew there was a vampire here and he hadn’t gone out to find a weapon? Why would sleep be more important than finding a goddamn weapon?

Castiel, however, didn’t seem surprised by Dean’s presence. He simply strode in, giving Dean a side glance as he made his way to the center of the barn. 

“You have a peculiar smell, you know that?” He began, “You don’t smell like must like most of the people of this age do. You smell like—spice? I don’t know exactly what the smell is.” 

“Probably because people of this time didn’t bathe enough.”

“Don’t” Castiel corrected, “This is the present now.”

Dean glared at the vampire, deciding to change the topic. “Did you change your mind or something? Decided you couldn’t pass up some new age blood?”

“Believe it or not, Dean Winchester, the universe doesn’t center on you. This is where I spend my days. You happened to stumble in my den. I must say, I’m not usually one for destiny, but you led yourself here like lamb to the slaughter.”

A chill shot down Dean’s spine as Castiel spoke. Nope. Nope nope nope. He had no weapon. He shouldn’t be staring into the mouth of the beast with no back up plan. When Castiel took a step towards him, Dean fought every urge inside of him that told him to turn tail and run. There was no way he could out run a vampire, not if it really wanted to catch him.

“What do you think you’re going to do to me?” Dean asked “Drain me here, in your den? That’d be a little bit a mess to clean up. Especially with how I stick out like a sore thumb.”

“I think you fit in pretty well. All things considered,” Castiel said, nodding his head to the hat on Dean’s head. Dean’s cheeks dusted red and he moved to take the hat off. “No, no, I’d hate you to lose the first thing that makes you fit in on my account.”

God that smug smile. It was the one he saw in his dream. Dean took a moment to collect himself, putting a container on his rage. “I feel like if you wanted to make me a meal, you would have already.”

“Maybe that’s true, but that doesn’t really make you feel at ease. I can smell the sweat and adrenaline dripping off of you that wasn’t before I stepped in here.”

“You’re a regular Sherlock Holmes, huh?”

“Who?”

“Really? That hasn’t come out yet? It doesn’t matter.”

Dean didn’t realize it himself, but he had been edging towards the door. He could try to take off, but where would that lead him? How long would he be able to run? How much would the sun hinder the Vampire?

“Why haven’t you killed me?” Dean asked, bluntly.

“You’ve piqued my interest, Dean Winchester.”

“You know you can just call me Dean, right? I think we’re on a first name basis.”

“What makes you think I won’t kill you the first opportunity I get? Why let me live if you know I’ll be a threat to you another day?”

“I like to take a risk every now and again. This life isn’t worth living without a little risk,” Castiel said, twitching his eyebrows a bit in Dean’s direction.

With no warning, Castiel was covering the only exit, so Dean could no longer inch towards it without inching towards Castiel.

“Aren’t you getting a little tired, Teeth? The sun’s coming up,” he said, “Isn’t that when you go to sleep?”

“Usually, but I don’t know if I want you to leave. I want to watch you.”

It felt like honesty. It felt like the vampire was incapable of telling a lie. “Why do you want to watch me?”

“Like I said, you’ve piqued my interest.”

Dean would have spent a century trying to figure out what that sentence meant if Castiel hadn’t explained it in the next breath. Dean almost blubbered when he felt the vampire’s lips press against his. There was a light bite to his lower lip and that was what sent him reeling into action. He pressed his palms against the vampire’s chest and gave him a firm shove.

Dean reeling further back than his push sent Castiel. “What the fuck? You just want to- what, fuck me? Is that your plan? Fuck me and drain me? Not today, bud.” 

Dean started to head for the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, anchoring him to the spot. “You’re… not leaving.” Dean looked back at Castiel, and his pupils were blown. Was this some weird vampire thing? Did they have real lust equivalent to their blood lust? “I can’t let you leave”


	3. I Will Take Care Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait! Comments and kudos are always much appreciated

“What the _fuck_ does that mean?” Dean demanded, his eyes slicing towards the door. He needed to keep the talk up. If they kept talking, Castiel couldn’t do anything else.

“I-I can’t explain it, but I need you to stay,” Castiel said, and he did look genuinely confused. If Dean looked past the lust written all over his body, there was something else. The gear were turning and they didn’t know what conclusion they were going to reach. “Dean Winchester, you are… different.”

“Well of course I’m different, you dumbass! I’m from 2008! There’s a reason you’ve never met anyone that smells like me. It’s because there is _no one_ like me yet! I can almost promise you that in 2008 everyone that uses the same body wash as me smells like me!”

“That’s not what I mean!” Castiel said, advancing on Dean, teeth beginning to poke out of his gums. “Something in my gut- it’s telling me to protect you. Something’s got a big beacon over your head. Something that tells me you’re important.”

Dean took steps back as Castiel took ones forward, not that it could help him should Castiel decide to pounce. It was more for his own peace of mind. Protect? So Castiel didn’t want to kill him? “And how do you think you’re going to protect me for 200 years? Because I’m going to get back to my brother, one way or another.”

“I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it,” Castiel said, his fangs extending the rest of the way out of his gums. “I believe the common term is consort, but a vampire’s consort has the ability to stay mortal, but live as long as their vampire lives.”

“You’re right! I don’t like that!” Dean barked, his back hitting a post in the barn. “Even if I wanted to, it’s not like we have lube! I’m pretty sure it hasn’t even been invented yet! Anyways, why would I want to spend 200 years with a blood-sucking monster who kills people for their meals!”

“I wouldn’t have to kill anyone if I had you,” Castiel said gently, surveying Dean from what little space was left between them. “I could survive off of only you,” he nearly whispered, “and you could live to see your brother again.”

Dean’s head was swimming with the proposition. Be a vampire’s sex-blood-thing, and get to see Sammy again. Could he put up with 200 years of that? He could stay with the vampire until he found something better. A more reasonable way to get back to Sammy. If he could get thrown back here, there’s no reason he couldn’t get thrown forward by another magical being, right? That’s what he would have to do. Stay with this monster. This killer. Until he could find something else. 

The only problem was, he didn’t know how he’d get any time away from Cas if he was supposed to be the monster’s living food supply. But he’d find a way. He’d have to. For Sammy. He took in a deep breath, seeing that Castiel was waiting for his answer. “Fine. But I’m not going to enjoy it. And you better find something to pass as lube if you’re going to fuck me,” he said, teeth gritted.

Castiel looked at him, studying his reactions carefully. He was silent for too long. He was thinking too hard about something. “Your blood will be sour if you’re upset when we begin, and I don’t want to hurt you. Not if I’m supposed to be protecting you.” Even as Castiel spoke, he was closing the distance between him and Dean. Their bodies were pressed against one another.

“I don’t care,” Dean said shortly, refusing to make eye contact with Castiel, trying to make his mind wander elsewhere. 

He was content to let Castiel do what he was going to do, but Castiel couldn’t let this go. The vampire’s fingers gripped Dean’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “I will take care of you Dean Winchester. I will not hurt you. I will do nothing to you until you understand that.”

Dean was surprised Castiel could even speak. His pupils were blown so the color was almost completely gone. He could see his mouth twitch every time he tried to move his neck. And when Dean glanced down, that was the most telling, there was a large bulge at the vampire’s crotch. If Dean were in his position, he didn’t know if he’d have the same self control.

Castiel leaned forward when Dean didn’t respond, gently pressing his lips against the others, careful of the teeth trying to poke out around them. Surprised by the juxtaposition, Dean leaned into the tender kiss. Castiel’s hand abandoned his chin in favor for sliding up the other’s jaw, feeling the stubble that had began to grow there. The tenderness of the kiss reminded him of his first girlfriend. He didn’t think a man could kiss this soft.

Something washed over Dean. Something telling him to stay planted exactly where he was. Something that told him he was protected. Was this what Castiel felt, but the opposite end? It should alert Dean. Tell him not to trust his senses. That it must be a trick the vampire was playing on him. At least, that’s what his dad would have said.

Then his thoughts drifted to John. He would be able to see his father again if he stayed with Castiel. Then they could figure whatever this connection was, and how to break it. He could do that. That would make his dad happy. He could see Sammy again, and make his dad happy. If he played his cards right, he could see his mom again too. 

At this point, he had become putty in Castiel’s hand. The vampire had a hand raking through his hair, tugging gently at points. Whenever Dean would moan, Castiel would seize the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. Before much longer, they began to grind against each other. 

Dean’s hand wandered down to the hem of the other’s shirt, pushing it up to expose the pale expansion of skin that hid beneath it. Castiel got the memo and pulled back to help Dean remove his shirt. Without words, Castiel began to unbutton Dean’s shirts, getting frustrated and nearly ripping it off when his hands wouldn’t cooperate. When they were both shirtless, Castiel tugged Dean’s head to the side, exposing his neck.

Dean immediately tensed, preparing himself for the sharp prick of the vampire’s teeth. But it never came. Instead, Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s neck, sucking little love bites rather than sinking his teeth into the flesh. Soon enough, Dean melted back into Castiel’s touch, allowing himself to move and be shuffled around until they were both on the floor.

“I’m going to take your pants off now. You said something about lubricant. I have olive oil if that is satisfactory.”

Dean huffed, “you don’t have to make it sound so procedural. Just get what you’re going to use and fuck me.”

“I want you to be comfortable.”

Dean’s heart hitched a little at that, and he was sure Castiel heard it, but he hoped the other wouldn’t bring it up. “Please- just fuck me, okay?”

Castiel watched him carefully, stepping away from Dean. As Dean was about to protest, he produced a small glass bottle of what he assumed was olive oil. Did he have that ready to go for any occasion? Whatever, Dean didn’t want to think about it. “What’s most comfortable for you?”

“Comfortable? I don’t give a shit about comfortable. Just fuck me from behind.” Castiel considered it for a moment, not sure what to do with that statement. He brushed hands down Dean’s sides, stopping to push down his pants and underwear in one swoop. 

Dean turned his head to the side as Catiel parted his legs. Dean’s whole body was tensed as he waited for a finger, but it never came. When he finally turned his head back he saw Castiel watching him. When their eyes locked, Castiel spoke again, “that’s better.”

The vampire proceeded to press light kisses to the inside of Dean’s thighs. He left little bites here and there, never harsh and never leaving a mark. Before long, Dean could feel his dick twitch and rise with arousal. He began squirming and his hands went down to tug at Castiel’s dark hair. 

He almost went wild when he felt Castiel’s breath ghost over his dick. He licked a stripe up his cock and took his head into his mouth. Dean whimpered and keened as the other finessed his body with ease, like he had known it his whole life. He knew just which buttons to press and when to press them.

When the blow job began to get a little too sloppy, Castiel pulled back and search for the jar he produced earlier. He lathered a bit onto his fingers and pressed one digit gently into Dean. He waited for the other to relax around him before work and stretching his way in. 

“Want you to look at me,” Castiel panted as he pressed a second finger in. Dean hadn’t even noticed his eyes were closed and his head was buried to the side. He turned his head sheepishly, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “You look beautiful. Wish you could see yourself like this. Pulled apart, whining for me.”

Dean would have responded, but he was at a loss for words. Ha, Dean Winchester at a loss for words. That was a new one. When Dean finally thought he gathered himself enough to speak, a third finger pressed against his entrance. Dean keened and lifted his hips up to get a better angle to sink down on Castiel’s fingers.

“Shh, shh,” Castiel cooed, “I’m here for you.”

The fingers left, and Dean cried at the loss, only to be further shushed by Castiel. He watched the vampire push down his own pants, dick already standing at full-mast. He drizzled some lube on it and warmed himself up. He lined up with Dean and pressed in slowly. Castiel grunted when he was all the way in, head resting on the back of Dean’s shoulders. He pressed sloppy kisses there, hips now snapping in and out in a steady rhythm. 

He sucked hickies into the other’s back and reached a hand around to stroke Dean off. “I’m going to bite you, but it’s not going to hurt, I promise.” He said through strokes.

“Just fucking do it,” Dean snapped, not caring what Castiel did as long as he didn’t stop. Castiel took that as consent enough and sunk his teeth down into the back of Dean’s neck, sucking all the blood he could get. And wow, Castiel was right. It didn’t hurt. It felt blissful. Dean didn’t know if vampire bites always felt like this or if it was just because he was having sex. 

Dean could hear Castiel picking up the pace with more erratic movements, still sucking from the wound on his neck. The hand around is cock was also tightening and matching the pace of his hips. The bliss made Dean hit a high, and with a grunt and digging his nails into the ground around him, he came. Now limp and pliant, he let Castiel finish, coming inside of him with a few more thrusts, but he continued to suck from his neck. 

Dean began to get light-headed, his mind swimming as he felt Castiel lapping at the wound. He was laid gently on the ground, and he brought his fingers up to his neck to inspect where he was bit. He was quickly scolded and his hand was brought down. He heard Castiel say something about not messing with the wound, but he wasn’t really listening. 

Castiel laid him down on the floor, disappearing and reappearing with a blanket that Dean had no clue where he could have gotten it. Castiel left him there, telling Dean to close his eyes and that he’d be there when the other awoke.


End file.
